


Mors mihi carmen musicum

by MinxLunatic



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxLunatic/pseuds/MinxLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil was stronger than the shadowhunters had originally thought. And before they knew what was happening they had lost the war that threatened to send their world into eternal darkness.</p><p>They had only one last hope: go to the past to prevent a nightmarish future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were screams endless screams...they ran in Alec’s ears they were far away enough that he had to focus in order to listen them, but strong enough that they sent a shiver up his spine.

“Daddy?”

Alec reached out almost due to pure instinct his fingers grabbing hold of a small boy’s shirt. He gently pulled him back and away from Magnus was currently working on the spell that could hopefully end this nightmare.

“He’s concentrating” Alec told him gently “if you go to him now it’ll interrupt the spell” the boy gazed up at him his green eyes saddened but glowed with understanding. Slowly he nodded his head and grabbed Alec’s hand the strength behind it causing him to wince but he wouldn't dare protest against it.

“W-will this really work papa?” The boy asked hesitantly causing the shadowhunter to hesitate in his answer he didn't want to lie to him. But the kid was extremely fragile yes there was a chance the spell could work but with the way their situation was worsening now…

“He isn't called the great high warlock of Brooklyn for nothing” Alec said with a small smile, which seemed to spark hope in him, “s-so it’ll work?” He whispered “of course it will you haven’t doubted your daddy before why start now?”

The boy’s lips curled into a bright grin that slowly became infectious and before Alec knew it he had one of his own. He opened his mouth to say something the sound of a heavy object ramming against the doors behind cut off any hopeful words he was going to say.

BANG

BANG

The second bang quickly brought Alec from his trance and before he knew it he grabbed the boy’s arm and yanked him behind his back. “Stay behind me” he whispered his fingers wrapping around the blade strapped against his side.

It didn't make any sense how did they catch up to them so quickly? Jace had volunteered to stay behind along with the other shadowhunters to hold them off, unless...Alec pushed the dark thought out of his head as the door slowly became more and more bent.

Until finally the force behind it won against the wards that tried to keep the darkness away. The door flew off it’s hinges and twirled into the air Alec made sure the boy was well hidden behind him, before facing the figure that slowly walked into the room.

“Come now Alec did you really believe that a few wards will be able to keep me out?”

“No…” Alec admitted as he watched the blonde stroll into the room with a cheerful smirk on his face. “I was just hoping it would by us some time...but I have to say I’m impressed you caught up with us so quickly.”

The blonde chuckled before shaking his head “let me give you a little advice for the future Lightwood: don’t use weaklings to keep me distracted.”

With those words said the blonde lifted a weight he had been dragging since he reached the door. The sight of it almost making Alec’s heart stop “but I will admit he was a good challenge and lasted longer than the other one’s but in the end it didn't take him long to join his precious angel’s.”

Gold lifeless eyes stared at Alec as the blonde showed off his latest conquest. “Would you like to know something interesting? He whispered your name as he died.”

He dropped Jace to the ground as if were a useless object, a play-toy that had already been broken in and no longer seemed interesting to him. Anger slowly clinched at Alec’s chest along with a pain that he knew would never fade….

“Perhaps I will play with the boy you're trying so hard to hide from me next.”

“If you touch him Jonathan I will end you” Alec hissed his hold on the boy behind him as he heard a small frightened whimper. “Oh? And you think you can?” Jonathan asked with a small purr his answer came as Alec drew his blade his eyes narrowing as he felt the uncontrollable anger return, “I know I can.”

“Oh? Then what’s stopping you?” Jonathan purred the smirk on his face growing at the challenge, Alec sucked in a breath his eye trained on the blonde as he lifted his other hand and ruffled the small boy’s hair behind him.

“Papa?” 

Alec smiled his fingers running through the small curls before he slowly pulled his hand away. “Recordare quod te mori. Unde et memores, non dissiphat” he felt the boy tense as he quickly translated the Latin phrase.  
“PAPA NO!”

But it was too late...Alec charged at Jonathan the blade outstretched as he moved to strike. The blow quickly blocked before it was even a few inches to him, “so weak at least your precious parabatai put more force in his strikes than you.”

Alec’s eyes darkened with rage as he pulled back striking blindly “YOU DON’T DESERVE TO SPEAK OF HIM!”

Rage was something that he and Jace had in common but while Jace could use his rage to his advantage anger was Alec’s weakness. It made his moves predictable and kept him from focusing he didn't realize his mistake until the felt the tip of a blade against his shoulder.

Alec let out a soft hiss as the blade was drove deep within his shoulder. The pain seemingly growing even worse as Jonathan yanked it out of his flesh, “so sloppy” he sighed shaking his head as he gazed at him with a expression of amusement.

“When I slaughtered my sister in front of Jace he at least the brains to focus his rage into a strength...what was he often called by my father again? The best shadowhunter of his generation?” Alec didn't respond as he continued to glare at him, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he tightened his grip on the seraph blade that threatened to fall from his grasp.

“You however are a disappointment a disappointment that I’m more than glad to get rid of.” He moved with a speed that Alec didn't know he possessed he moved to use his blade to block the blow, but it was a futile effort.

Before he knew it he felt the cold steel of a seraph blade in his chest. 

“PAPA!” A familiar scream caused Alec to tense he wanted to fight, to pull the blade out of his chest and chop Jonathan's head. The sadistic smile on the nephilim’s face was creating a fear that he hadn't felt in years.

“I’ll toy with him a little” the blonde purred in his ear, “nothing too rash….you know how much I hold a strong interest in children after all.”

Alec opened his mouth to plead to beg no anything but the child. He was small and innocent he didn't deserve any pain that Jonathan was planning to give him but all that came out was blood, “in the end I’ll have him begging for you to come save him...in the end I’ll have him begging for death.”

“Jonathan please….he’s just a child…” he felt the nephilim paused before he heard a light cackle against his ear, “begging? I reduced the great Alec Lightwood to begging?” he pulled back just enough to where black eyes an insane grin was now visible.

“You should know better than anyone begging gets you nowhere.” Before Alec could protest before he could plead for the boy’s life, the blade was pulled out of his chest and the last thing he saw was the blade.

“PAPA!” Blood sprayed everywhere insight of Alec’s body collapsed to the ground while his head was held tightly in Jonathan’s hands. “Pity...I was hoping he would last longer” he sighed before his gaze slowly traveled to the shaking child.

“Oh what’s the matter? Do you miss your precious papa?” slowly he shifted the head allowing the boy take in the sight of lifeless blue eyes and dripping blood, “want to hold him?”

The boy’s eyes widened as he stared at the head his body motionless as he couldn't decide whether to cry or to scream.

“That’s enough Jonathan you've already traumatized my son enough.” 

For once since the moment the nephilim stepped inside the institute he froze in a moment of nervousness as Magnus Bane gazed at him. “I was wondering how long you were going to be in that little trance of yours” Jonathan chuckled as he quickly composed himself.

He was a born killer he had the blood of Lilith running through his veins, he slaughtered more than half of the shadowhunters that tried to stay in his way. He would not allow himself to be terrified of a simple warlock.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting...but I see you found a way to entertain yourself until I came out of it” Magnus retorted as he motioned toward the head in his grasp, the expression on his face completely devoid of emotion.

If he was disturbed by the sight of the love his life dead and beheaded in front of him he refused to show it. “I couldn't help myself I wanted a new play-toy when I broke all the others” Jonathan chuckled as he motioned toward Jace still body.

Magnus gazed at him for a moment before his eyes wandered back toward Alec, “you’ll never win this…” the warlock spoke his tone dull almost as if he were bored, “people like you always lose in the end.”  
Jonathan tilted his head as he gazed at Magnus curiously “oh? And who exactly is going to stop me?” He chuckled.

“The question shouldn't be who it should be when.”

Jonathan’s eyes narrowed in confusion before realization slowly sparked in his mind. “YOU SLY BASTARD!” He dropped Alec’s head and sprinted toward him Magnus sighed and lifted his hand sending him flying half-way across the room.

“Chairman…” the boy slowly turned his gaze toward the warlock, tears trailing down his cheeks as continued to shake Magnus gave the boy a sad smile before ruffling his hair. 

“I’m sorry you have to see so much death on your birthday…” Chairman blinked in confusion his gaze never wavering from Magnus, “d-daddy?” The warlock let out a sigh as he reached into his pocket pulling out a small golden necklace.

“This was your papa’s gift for you...we were going to give it to you later but…” there was a flicker of emotion in Magnus’s eyes as he slipped the necklace over his head. Chairman gazed down at the necklace “d-daddy I don’t understand…”

The small shuffling of feet reminded Magnus that they weren't alone “you’ll understand with time…” the warlock said. There was so many things he wanted to say...so many things he wanted to do but there just wasn't enough time...there was never enough time.

Sucking a sharp breath Magnus waved his hand lifting the boy off his feet his attention turning toward the slowly rising nephilim.

“I can buy you enough time to send you in and close the portal” Magnus told him as he inched Chairman toward the swirling vortex behind him, “you know what do after that.”

“No! I don’t want to leave you!” Magnus smiled those words reminding of dark hair and soft blue eyes, “you don’t have a choice” despite his struggling the boy was inched closer and closer toward the portal.

“B-but I can’t...I’m too weak... I….I…” 

“You can do it Chair you're the last hope we have” a soft growl gained Magnus’s attention before the warlock quickly brought the nephilim to his knees. Chairman whimper he could feel the force of the vortex already sucking him in.

“Daddy...I can’t do it by myself! Don’t make me leave daddy please!” Magnus ignored the pleas as he smiled brightly at the boy, “don’t let the deaths you have seen be for nothing Chairman...go back and make sure this terrible future never happens.”

Those words cause Chairman’s whimpers to cease as he stared at Magnus. The warlock continued to smile at the boy sadly “don’t let your daddy and papa’s deaths be for nothing…” Chairman opened his mouth to plead with him only to be pulled in by the vortex.

The force behind it sucking the air out of his lungs leaving him unable to even scream as he was whisked away. Magnus made sure the boy was carried away before he allowed the portal to finally close and he let out a sigh.

“He’ll die you know” Jonathan hissed as he rose to his feet walking slowly toward the warlock as he twirled the blade in his hands. Magnus shrugged his shoulders the fight having left him after he closed the portal.

“The boy is more resilient than you think” he chuckled “I hope you enjoy your little victory pretty soon you’ll be the one on your knees and all of this…” he trailed off motioning toward the destruction around them, “will be forgotten.”

Jonathan's eyes narrowed as he lifted the blade a look of anguish on his features, “not until I kill him first” Magnus closed his eyes as he heard a small hum of air. 

It was almost ironic...he always wondered what it would be like to die at least now he would get his wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Chairman knew he wouldn't land on something soft when the portal finally spit him out. But honestly out of all the things in the world why did it have to be concrete?

Unconsciously he let out a soft squeak as he was thrown to the ground feeling a sharp pain spread through him. “Don’t cry….” he murmured to himself as he laid there on the ground feeling the concrete scrape against his cheek “don’t cry…”

Slowly the boy began to sit up his side protesting as he sniffed. Where was he?...Well the most appropriate question was when was he, The large metal gates in front of him gave him a strong clue of his location.

“The Institute?” Chairman murmured in confusion as he stared at the building in front of him. Well this couldn't be right...that portal was a way to the past wasn't it? Did Magnus make a mistake and accidentally put him outside the institute? He pushed that thought away the moment it entered his mind.

He was talking about the high warlock of Brooklyn Magnus didn't make mistakes. Every move he ever made was intentional and held a purpose. Maybe Magnus never intended for him to go into the past...maybe he just intended for him to escape...to live.

don’t let your daddy’s and papa’s death’s be for nothing.

Was that what he meant? Did he simply want him to live? A loud squeak caused Chairman to tense as he quickly backed away from the slowly opening gate. He heard the soft murmur of very displeased grumbles as he continued to back away.

“Honestly I can’t believe that woman…” a familiar voice sighed as a figure walked past the gates just as it slammed shut behind him, “she raised me but still has no faith in me after finding out who my father is…” 

Wait...Chairman knew that voice he inched closer taking in golden eyes and black leather gear “uncle Jace?” It looked like him...well at least the alive version of him. And that was enough proof that he needed to know that the spell had did what it was intended to do.

But what was Jace doing outside of the institute? It didn't look like he was going to go on a hunt if that were the case then he wouldn't be alone.

Chairman slowly rose to his feet as Jace walked down the sidewalk and turned the corner. The boy stared at the corner nervously before gazing at the institute...no this was more important what he wanted most could wait...for now.

Chairman hurried toward the corner peeking out to see Jace walking slowly down the sidewalk. He wasn't grumbling as much now but by the way he walked, he could assume that the blonde was seconds away from punching a hole in a nearby object.

Chairman tailed him making sure there was a enough distance between them that would make Jace think he was just many of New York City’s passerby’s.

“A bar?” Chairman huffed as he watched Jace go inside, “out of all the places to go he decides to go to a bar?...” well it wasn't like he didn't do that in the future. He was in fact the first person who gave Chairman his first sip of alcohol.

But what should he do now? It wasn't like Magnus gave him detailed instructions on what he should do when he got there. All he knew was that he had to fix ‘it’ but what the hell was ‘it’? 

A soft whine gained Chairman’s attention as his body moved on it’s own accord. He ran toward an alley that was next to the bar he turned the corner before pausing at the sight before him, you would think that after watching his papa get beheaded that he would be used to the sight of blood and corpses.

But it was a boy...one who was probably only a few years older than himself. His blood decorated the floor around him in a small puddle that seemed to grow bigger as the seconds ticked by, Chairman pressed his hands over his mouth to muffle a scream.

His shoulders shaking as flashes of red and lifeless blue eyes entered his mind.

“An attack” Chairman flinched as the voice caused him to turn toward the bar. He could hear slight shuffling and whispers of outrage “there’s a body in the alley. A dead kid. blood everywhere.” Chairman frowned as he realized he was the only one in the alley next to the dead kid.

Well this wasn't going to turn out well...He felt the footsteps before he heard them heading toward the alley. Before he could consider running he had glowing eyes glaring down at him and claws wrapped around his throat.

“Who the hell are you?” Chairman clawed at the hand wrapped around his throat, tears welling in his eyes as a spark of realization ignited in the werewolf’s eyes. “You...you did this didn't you!?” The boy opened his mouth to deny the claim but let out a soft gasp as the hand tightened around his throat.

“You killed him!”   
“No…” Chairman wheezed as his nails dug into the werewolf's hand, “I...I could never…” his words were easily cut off as the werewolf slammed the back of his skull against a nearby wall. His vision becoming blurred for a moment as he stilled.

“You’ll pay for killing one of our own!” He pulled Chairman back, ready to slam his head against the wall once again but most likely with enough force that his head would split open. He closed his eyes his hand falling to his side as he waited for it.

“That’s enough Bat!” The werewolf stopped all movement the boy’s skull just inches away from the wall. Chairman’s eyes slowly opened as the grip around his throat finally loosened and he fell to the ground with a soft thump.

“What’s the meaning of this Luke? He-”

“He didn't kill him” the alpha growled as he shook his head, “think Bat if he did would he really still be here? And would his clothes be clean?”

Bat considered those words as he gazed down at the gasping boy he was frail...he doubted the boy had the strength alone to kill a werewolf even with a weapon. Slowly Luke walked toward him as he reached out to help the boy to his feet.

“You alright kid?” He asked as Chairman slowly regained the air in his lungs, “I’m….alright…” he stiffened at the sight of the concerned look Luke’s face. A expression he was all too familiar with “kid?” Chairman blinked “umm...I...I’m…”

“Looks like your wolf banged up the kid more than necessary” Jace purred as he walked out of the growled of growling wolves, Chairman opened his mouth to speak until his vision began to blend together he heard someone shout for help when he collapsed to the ground and everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

_Recordare quod te mori. Unde et memores, non dissiphat_

 

_don’t let the deaths you have seen be for nothing Chairman…_

 

_don’t let your daddy and papa’s deaths be for nothing…_

 

Chairman sat up with a scream crawling up his throat. He bit his bottom lip tasting the familiar coppery taste of blood quickly muffling the sound as hands reached out in order to push him onto his back.

 

“Don’t move” a voice warned gently. “You almost had your head split open if you move around like that you might aggravate your injury” the boy paused for a moment before he realized that he was no longer laying on the cold bloodstained floor in the alley.

 

Slowly he lifted his hand his fingers brushing against a bandage wrapped tightly around his head before he felt someone bat his hands away. “Don’t touch it!” The voice scolded causing him to frown and turn toward the source of the voice.

 

“I…” Chairman paused the room around him spinning for a moment. “What did I just say? Honestly you boy’s never know how to listen” well that was mean he knew how to listen...he just had complications with following directions.

 

Chairman blinked as his vision began to clear he opened his mouth to speak but the words became stuck in his throat as he took in long dark hair and amused brown eyes. Aunt Isabelle...the last time he had seen her she was screaming at him to run just before a arrow pierced her chest.

 

Pushing the memory away he once again tried to sit up slowly this time. He didn’t want to risk another head rush “how did I...where….” Isabelle gazed at him curiously before he began to piece together the trailed off sentences.

 

“How did you end up here?” She asked “well after you fainted like a little schoolgirl my brother for some strange reason thought it would be best to bring you here.”

 

“I didn’t faint I blacked out” Chairman said as his cheeks began to flush from embarrassment. “Fainting blacking out isn’t that the same thing?” Her teasing was worse in the past than it was in the future… “alright now I need to see how hard you hit your head.”

 

He gazed at her blankly as she began to lift her hand “I’m going to put up some numbers and you're going to tell me how many you see” oh it was going to be that kind of test?

Slowly she began to hold up two fingers “two” he said as he gazed at her hand. She nodded her head before she began to move her fingers once again “three…” she gazed at him before she began to make a fist with her hand.

 

“Zero.”

 

“Wrong it’s a rock.”

 

Chairman blinked before his lips curled into a slight frown. “I don’t understand...you said we were going to use numbers a rock isn’t a number” she snorted and lifted her shoulders into a shrug, “well you should have assumed I would switch it up a little.”

 

“Well yeah I would assume you would but I didn’t think this would turn into a game of surprise rock, paper, scissors.”

 

Isabelle chuckled before they heard a soft creak that turned their attention toward the door. They were hushed whispers of outrage as two people walked into the room, at the two pairs of eyes however the whispers came to an abrupt end.

 

“Oh good you're finally awake” the male said as he walked toward Chairman stared at him with wide eyes as he crawled backwards, his back bumping against the headboard of the bed.

 

“Papa…”

 

Alec stared at him confusion while Isabelle simply let out a small chuckle. “You got another family you didn’t tell me about big brother? Who was the poor girl that you managed to knock up?” The shadowhunter’s face glowed bright red as he glared at his sister.

 

“No one Isabelle you know this” she let out a small laugh her smile widening by the seconds. “You may be right...knowing you you’d either start crying in the middle of sex or not know how girl parts work.”

 

The blush brightened if possible before Alec decided it would be best to ignore her. “How are you feeling?” He asked the boy as he sat down on the bed, “you were pretty out of it when you brought here you kept waning in and out of consciousness and muttering things in your sleep.”

 

“What did I say?” Chairman asked nervously hoping he didn’t say anything too revealing. “I’m not sure...it was small things like ‘daddy’ or something like that.”

 

So then he didn’t hear...Chairman fought back a sigh of relief as Isabelle’s gaze strayed on him longer than necessary.

 

“What were you and Clary arguing about?” She asked quickly changing the subject from him, and honestly Chairman didn’t know how to thank her enough for that.

 

“The inquisitor sentenced Jace to a night in the Silent City” Isabelle winced at his words, “geez she doesn’t hold any sympathy does she?”

 

“But why the Silent City?” Clary asked speaking up for the first time since she stepped into the room, “I thought that was just a place for the shadowhunters to bury their dead.”

 

“No it’s much more than that” Alec told her, “there are cells underneath the Silent City. It is where criminals are kept before they sent to Idris stand trial before the council” Isabelle sat back in her chair as she thought to herself.

 

“And that is where Jace is now. But before long we received a distress signal.” Chairman gazed at the three teens not knowing if he should feel grateful for being so easily ignored or displeased. “I know how to get into the Silent City” at his words all eyes turned toward him.

 

Perhaps he shouldn’t have said that… “how do you know? I thought Clary was the only one of us who knew how to get in.”

 

“Umm...well…” he couldn’t tell him that Alec himself had shown him the way when he asked him to go for his birthday, they hadn’t been there for long but he memorized the way to get in. “I just do…” he murmured in answer his words coming out as more of a question than a statement.

 

Alec’s eyes narrowed suspiciously his next movement so swift Chairman had barely catched it. The shadowhunter’s seraph blade was pressed against his throat coaxing out a soft squeak,  “Alec!” Clary shouted “what are you doing!?”

 

“Don’t you think it’s odd that a complete stranger that was picked up off the streets conveniently knows how to get into the Silent City?” Alec questioned as Chairman felt the blade brush against his skin, “who are you? Are you a spy for Valentine?”

 

“V-Valentine!?” Chairman stuttered “d-did you just say Valentine? As in the shadowhunter Valentine?” Alec nodded his head slowly “you know him?” Damn he was really going to blow his cover if he kept making mistakes like this.

 

“Who doesn’t know of him?” Chairman retorted carefully “look...I’ll tell you everything but not now and not here. But I am on your side I swear”

 

“How can I know that we can trust you?” Alec questioned the blade still pressed against his throat but with less force.

 

“You can’t…” those blue eyes regarded him before he finally pulled the blade back, Chairman let out a small sigh. His fingers brushing against his throat as he moved to slide out of bed “if we’re going down there we better go now.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because if your right then we don’t have much time until the mortal sword get’s stolen.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What do you mean we don’t have enough time until the mortal sword get’s stolen?” Alec whispered Chairman frowned as he gazed at the shadowhunter, “now?” He hissed “you're going to ask me that question right when we’re about to break into a prison?” 

“Well I apologize if the timing of my question is inconvenient for you. But when you tell me that one of the most important artifacts among my people is about to get stolen I can’t help but ask how you know something like that.”

You told me. He wanted to shout but bit his tongue to keep from speaking the words, as they neared the angel statue he tried to think back to the story his papa once told him.

“A rune...the silent brothers use a rune to get in…” again those eyes bore down on him Chairman bit his bottom lip before turning toward them.

“I don’t recommend using their runes but your blood should work” the grim expression on Alec’s face vanished as he nodded his head slowly, “when this is over you are telling us everything” he said as walked toward the statue pulling out a dagger that was strapped to his side.

He ran the dagger across his palm allowing small drops to fall into the stone cup. The angel’s eyes slowly opened and for a moment Chairman felt as if the angel was glaring down at him instead of simply gazing, it’s judgmental eyes already deciding that he did not belong in the Silent City...or even if in this time…

The churn of the angel’s feet opening gathered their attention. The boy could feel a question coming on but hurried toward the stairs before a single word could be uttered.

“Something isn’t right…” Clary murmured as they walked down the steps, “the last time I was here the steps were illuminated but now I can’t see a single thing” Chairman opened his mouth to speak but wobbled when he felt someone press against his back.

“Watch where you're going” Isabelle huffed.

“B-but you bumped into me!” Chairman stuttered in his own defense, “well you need to learn how to walk faster” why was she his favorite aunt again? “You two stop bickering like children” Chairman heard Alec huff from the rear of the group.

Chairman let out a sigh but did what the older male wanted nonetheless experience with that no nonsense tone telling him it was wise to do what he wanted. It wasn’t until a few more steps later that the scent of ash and smoke wafted toward them, before being quickly followed by the smell of rotten fruit.

“Am I the only who smells that?” Clary coughed. They were close...this was the smell his papa told him about before they…

Chairman covered his nose with his hand the action barely helping as he hurried down the steps. The smell grew stronger and stronger as they descended down the steps, it didn’t take them long to find the second staircase or reach the Council of Brothers.

“Oh no…” the boy whispered as he gazed up at the space where the mortal sword once hung. 

“Is that blood?” The walls were covered in dark scarlet the array almost resembling paint. “Looks like it” Alec murmured “but...I always thought the Silent Brothers were indestructible…”

“No one is Indestructible” Chairman said as he walked toward the wall, lifting his hand to brush his fingers against it “no matter how deformed or powerful you look no one is indestructible” the blood felt wet against his fingertips...which meant that whatever occurred here couldn’t have happened too long ago.

“Guys…” the shaky tone in Clary’s voice caused them to turn the witchlight in Clary’s hand glowed ominously on a Silent Brother. A very dead and long gone Silent Brother… “the blood around here is fresh” Chairman whispered.

Alec moved closer toward the dead body inspecting the environment around him, “someone stepped in this blood” he said “someone who was heading toward the cells.”

Jace...Clary was the first to move she followed direction of the footsteps taking the others by surprise. “Clary wait!” Chairman shouted before he ran after her, her followed the sound of her boots crashing against the floor with a loud thump.

If they were lucky then Valentine might already be gone...but with the events that occurred recently he doubted lady luck was on their side. 

They burst through the doors the sight of another fallen Silent Brother greeted them on the other side. “Clary focus” Chairman said as he grabbed her arm, yanking her in the direction of the cell Jeremiah was long gone there was nothing that could be done for him.

“Open the bars Clary!”

“But I can’t…”

“Yes you can!” Chairman reached for the stele that he knew she would carry placing it in her hand before he pushed her in the direction of the cell, “you can open it you know how.”

Clary stared at him he could see that their were so many questions she wanted to ask but this wasn’t the time nor the place to ask them. Holding the stele tightly she pressed against the bars her hand shaking as she began to draw the rune that would open the door.

There was a noise that made their ears ring before the door slipped off it’s hinges. Almost as if a force crashed it against it sending it flying into the cell, Clary slipped into the cell with Chairman hot on her heels.

“Don’t worry he’s alive” Chairman murmured as he took in the scared expression on her face. Jace’s eyes slowly opened as if to prove his words, “Clary?” He whispered as she gazed down at him in relief.

Figures out of everyone in this cell he would look at her first…

“What are you doing here?” Jace groaned his voice sounding slightly hoarse, “I came to find you” the look on Jace’s face was a like a kid on Christmas day.

“What’s going on?” Alec asked as he entered the cell effectively ending whatever moment had occurred between the two. “Jace? Are you alright what happened?” Jace nodded his head barely able to take in the rushed questions.

“What happened here? Did the Silent Brothers just kill each other or…”

“They didn’t kill each other something killed them…” Jace whispered “but I don’t know what…” Chairman let out a small snort, “it wasn’t a something it was a someone” he corrected.

“Valentine...he killed the Silent Brothers in order to get what he came here for” Jace stared at him in confusion, “I don’t understand...I’m still here…”

“Because your not what he came here for. He came to get one of the most powerful objects in history” Alec tensed as he slowly pieced everything together “the mortal sword.”

“Bingo I would give you a prize if it weren’t for the fact that we’re all pretty much doomed.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay forget telling us everything later you're going to tell us everything right now.” 

“I will I promise but we have to get out of here first” Chairman said, “why is it that every time we try to get an explanation from you, you always dodge our questions?” Isabelle asked.

“Will everyone just stop it!” Clary exclaimed as she rose to her feet, “he’s right we don’t have time for this we need to get out of here.” 

They walked in silence Chairman ignored the pairs of eyes that stayed on him as Clary began to fill Jace in on what happened so far, as they reached the staircase the sudden shift in lighting did not go unnoticed by them.

“How long have we been down here?” Isabelle asked, they shouldn’t have been in there long enough for them to be there all night until what appeared to be early morning. 

“Not that long…” Alec said as he gazed at his watch it didn’t make any sense. The loud murmur of the word: Witchlight however prompted them to hurry up the stairs, and in the direction of at least thirty armed shadowhunters.

“Well damn…” Chairman said causing them to stare at him in disbelief, “what?...Have you not heard of a curse word before?”

“By the angel” a woman sighed as she walked toward the stairs, “what in the world are you children doing down there?” Well it was nice to see you too grandma… “there was a distress signal from the Silent City.”

“And we decided to answer it” Alec said “you weren’t at the institute. And we couldn’t get a hold of anyone. So we decided to go ourselves.”

“And get yourselves killed!?” Maryse asked well when she said it like that it probably wasn’t the best idea they had… “It doesn’t matter anyway” Chairman said “there’s nothing down there but dead bodies.”

At his words the atmosphere began to tense. Alec gave him a look that seemed to scream why-can’t-you-keep-your-mouth-shut “dead bodies? What dead bodies?” Maryse asked her voice shaking.

“I think we all know what he means.”  
Oh by the angel please don’t be her...out of all the inquisitor's in the world please don’t let it be her. Imogen appeared by Maryse’s side before he could finish the thought, the sight of her causing Chairman to let out a small sigh.

“They are all dead? You found no one alive in the City?” Alec shook his head “not that we saw Inquisitor.” 

Chairman inched behind Alec the male’s tall frame keeping him out of sight. He heard hushed whispers as he gripped onto the shadowhunter’s clothes, he felt him flinch but otherwise didn’t seem to object to him using him as a shield.

“You there...boy.”

Chairman tensed before his grip on the others clothes tightened and he forced the other male to turn toward her. “Yes?” He said his voice low and husky Alec frowned “I don’t sound like that” he huffed “yes you do.”

Imogen let out a annoyed sigh before she motioned at a fellow shadowhunter to grab Chairman and yank him out from behind Alec.

“Oh c’mon I think I did a pretty good impression” the boy huffed, as the inquisitor gazed at him “you...your the boy that was brought in the one from the streets” she murmured as she began to inch toward him.

“What are you doing here?” Chairman bit his bottom lip as he tried to think of a excuse. From what he heard about her from his uncles and aunts she wasn’t exactly the easiest person to fool, “I was looking for the bathroom...then I saw these guys and decided to follow them…”

“You...were looking for a bathroom in the Silent City?...”

“Oh is that what that was!? Oh thank god I thought it was just some weird bathroom...well I think my mother is calling for me I better go…” he turned to leave but the shadowhunter’s grip on his shoulder kept him in place.

“Your a spy aren’t you?” She asked her eyes narrowed as the grip on his shoulder tightened. “What me? I could never be a spy...who would I even be a spy for!? Valentine wouldn’t even want someone like me as a spy.”

As soon as those words left his mouth he regretted having the ability to talk. A spark of realization flashed in the inquisitor's eyes as her lips curled into a smile, “so you are a spy” she purred Chairman shook his head “no…”

“If you're not a spy how do you know about Valentine?” She asked well that...that was a good question….

“Who doesn’t know about Valentine?” He challenged, “I mean he’s basically the shadowhunter version of Hitler it’s kind of hard not to know about the guy.”

Despite his words her gaze and smile never wavered the strange look sent a shiver up Chairman’s spine, “you may make as many jokes as you want we will get the truth from you soon” she said before her eyes wandered toward Jace “both of you.”

Chairman nibbled his bottom lip as he thought to himself this wasn’t good...this was beyond not good. “Umm...paprika” he said causing everyone’s eyes to wander toward him, as he mumbled to himself “no that’s not it...parsley?” 

Imogen stared at him in confusion before waving her hand toward the shadowhunter that held him in place, “take him and the spawn of Valentine and lock them away.”

Damn it what was that word...he heard it the other day...as he the man yanked at him he shifted in his grip. Just as the word appeared in his mind “parley!” He shouted as the man paused and gazed down at him.

Chairman snapped his fingers as he pointed at the inquisitor “parley!” The blank stares never changed as they gaped at him.

“Seriously...have none of you seen the pirates of the caribbean?” More blank stares was the answer to his question.

“What does…parley mean?” Maryse asked as Chairman squirmed out of the man’s lose grip, “parley is a old term that was often used by pirates. It means to call a truce and discuss a negotiation” he walked toward Jace who seemed to look as if he would collapse any second now.

“What makes you think we’ll discuss any negotiation with you?” The inquisitor asked curiously.

“You will once I tell you my terms” Chairman told her, “Jace and I will allow you to lock us away we won’t struggle or try to resist you have my word” Jace slowly turned toward him the expression on his face asking if he had gone insane.  
“But?” The inquisitor asked causing Chairman to fight back a smirk. Good he had her attention… “but” he echoed “you must leave us in the very capable hands of a warlock...a warlock that goes by the name of Magnus Bane.”

Well if there were hushed whispers before they increased in volume now. 

“Magnus Bane?” The inquisitor asked the tone of her voice sounding as if she would collapse in laughter as her shoulder shook. 

Chairman nodded his head vigorously “yes Magnus Bane” he said.

“That glitter wearing warlock!? Why on earth should we leave in the hands of that...that imbecile!?” Chairman turned toward the man who spoke those words, his eyes flashing as his stared at him the man shifted where he stood before taking a step back disappearing in the crowd of murmuring shadowhunters.

“As I was saying…” the boy began, “we will allow you to lock us away but you must leave us in the hands of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

The inquisitor let out a small chuckle “let’s say I consider this...’parley’ of yours why would I allow you into the hands of a warlock?” Chairman shrugged, “well for one thing Jace looks pretty beat up and should probably get medical attention.”

“No I don’t-” Jace’s words were quickly cut off as he straightened his muscles tensing Chairman smiled innocently next to him, his foot strangely close to the blonde’s.

“And with Magnus watching us I highly doubt we’ll be able to create trouble for you...since he’s a warlock and all…” he trailed off.

There was a stiff silence the hushed whispers decreasing in volume as the inquisitor pondered his words, “very well…” she spoke after what felt like hours “we will accept this negotiation” Chairman let out a small sigh.

“But you two will be placed under a magical constraint…” she began as she walked toward him her gaze hardening as she spoke, “and if I catch even a hint of deception from either of you...well…” she chuckled shaking her head “I don’t think I need to describe it now do I?”

He slowly nodded his head trying not to imagine just what exactly she meant by that. “Yes ma’am…” he murmured his voice shaking slightly.  
“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly my best chapter....


	7. Chapter 7

Life was a blessing and a curse. Those were the words Magnus always told him when he was small curled up in the warlock’s arms on a rainy night.

Warlocks were blessed with immortality others thought of it as a gift but Magnus always told him it was a curse, a curse that was lightened the moment he and Alec appeared in his life. “So you will always be there?” The boy asked “you’ll never leave my side?”

Magnus smiled and caressed his cheek it was only when he thought back on that moment did he realize that it was a sad smile, “I shall never leave your side” he told him “I will be with you always.”

It was strange to see a walking dead man. Magnus walked -no- glided into the room with his familiar trademark smile, leaving only glitter behind him as he moved with a small sigh. If it weren’t for the large hand that gripped his shoulder tightly Chairman would have ran toward the warlock and wrapped his arms around him.

“Well this is a warm welcome” Magnus snorted as the shadowhunters gazed at him as if they were sure he was plotting something, “I can feel the love already.”

The hand on Chairman’s shoulder tightened causing him to let out a soft hiss “quit squirming” he larger male huffed causing the boy to blink, he hadn’t noticed he was trying to get away from him this whole time.

“Is he dead?” Magnus asked as he gazed down at the fallen Jace who Chairman had just remembered existed, “no he isn’t dead” Maryse sighed as if she was already tired of the warlock’s presence “have you checked? I can kick him if you want.”

“Stop that!” The inquisitor huffed the sound of her shrill voice causing Magnus to frown. “Yes he is injured but he is not dead can you heal him or not?” There was a strange light glint that appeared in the glittery warlock’s eyes as he thought about this.

“It will cost you.”

“I will pay” Maryse said without a moment of hesitation Magnus nodded his head slowly before he turned toward the inquisitor, “when you called you said two people would require my attention.”

All eyes wandered toward Chairman who still struggled against the shadowhunter’s hold on him, Magnus tilted his head slightly in curiosity before he moved toward him “he is not of the nephilim…” he murmured as he lifted a hand and grabbed hold of the boy’s chin.  
The familiar touch sent a sharp yearning through him the word daddy almost flowed through his lips but he bit down on his tongue to hold in it.

“Those eyes…” Magnus murmured as he studied him “I’ve never seen such a shade of blue before...are you of the fae?” Once Chairman realized the question was addressed to him he shook his head “n-no” he stuttered as the warlock’s gaze never wavered from his eyes.

“I will keep him” Magnus said with a small smirk as the Inquisitor let out a sigh “you shall keep both of them” she corrected “they cannot stay at the institute and until we know for sure if they are truly spies are not they will reside in your home.”

“Oh? I can tell I have no choice in the matter” Magnus snorted “that is not exactly true it was that boy who suggested we bring them to you.”

Those words seemed to make Magnus even more curious about him and Chairman wasn’t exactly sure he liked this much attention. “They are both a flight risk so they will be watched closely and kept under certain restraints.”

“Flight risk?” Alec asked as he spoke for the first time taking a step forward as he gazed at the inquisitor in confusion. 

“I may not be the smartest person in the world but I do not see how they are flight risk.”

“Isn’t it obvious? The boy somehow knowing the entrance into the Silent City and the spawn of Valentine no longer in his cell.”

“He was surrounded by dead bodies” Isabella argued as she too stepped forward “the boy I can’t vouch for and Jace may be many things but he is not a flight risk.”

“But he is also not in his cell now is he?” The inquisitor challenged. The Lightwoods stared at her in disbelief “what was he supposed to do!? Just sit there and wait until whoever slaughtered the Silent Brothers came for him as well!?” Isabella exclaimed.

“I will not argue with you. I have made my decision and I will not trust either of them just because you're too blind to see how dangerous they really are.”

Alec narrowed his eyes prepared to say something when their argument was interrupted by a soft groan. Magnus grinned as he wandered toward Jace his white teeth sparkling like glitter as Jace blinked up at him.  
“What are you doing here?” Jace groaned his shaky hand slowly moving toward his head.

“Hello roomie.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly...I don't know what I'm writing anymore...

“Bullshit!” Magnus yelled as he slammed his hand against the table his green yellow eyes narrowed in a sharp glare toward the blinking boy in front of him.

“You can’t keep using a shell over and over that’s cheating!” Chairman snorted his grip on the controller in his hands loosening as he shrugged his shoulders, “you never established that in the rules” the boy said “all you said was that we use whatever method necessary to win.” 

The warlock opened his mouth to speak before he quickly shut it realizing the logic behind his words. His gaze wandered toward Jace who also shrugged seeing no problem with Chairman’s defense, “after all isn’t it everyone for themselves when it comes to Mario Kart?” 

“It’s the game that ruins relationships and destroys friendships...next to Monopoly of course” Magnus snorted, “I lost one of my boyfriends to that game.”

“Did you keep taking his money?” Chairman asked his gaze glued to the television screen “no I kept buying his property first then I took all of his money.”

“I still do not understand either of these games” Jace sighed with a frown he was still two laps behind them.

“That’s because you precious nephilim refuse to believe in the twenty first century” Magnus told him simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “it took us forty five minutes to explain Mario Kart to you god knows how long it would take to teach you how to play Monopoly.”

Chairman tilted slightly as his character made a curve his thumb pressing rapidly on a few buttons, “then we had to teach you how to use a x-box…”

“Shadowhunters are meant to play games” Jace huffed his frown curling into a slight smirk when the shell he threw at Chairman hit it’s target, ignoring the soft “hey!” He heard from the boy “we’re warriors, warriors don’t have times for games.”

“Says the guy who’s living in my apartment and currently playing video games” Magnus retorted “and don’t give me the: you were bored excuse because I know you just didn’t want to watch project runway with me.”

“It’s a stupid show and you will never get me to like it!” 

In the midst of their arguing they didn’t hear the sound of the front door opening. Nor did they hear the sound of Alec, Simon, and Clary walking into the apartment walking in on the sight of the three males arguing as they finally reached the last lap.

“That’s the second time you hit me Jace! I thought we were on the same side Magnus is the one who’s going to win if you keep doing that!”

“I thought it was everyone for themselves in this game.”

Simon snorted and shook his head the sight of the three male arguing with each other over the video game didn’t seem so strange to him, it seemed...almost normal...Alec however thought otherwise with a sigh he moved to stand in front of the screen causing the male’s to whine.

“Alec if you truly care for me you will move out of the way and let me win” Jace said the expression on his face completely serious.

“This isn’t time for games” Alec sighed in retort “we have business to take care of but before we do…” his gaze wandered toward Chairman, “you promised me answers and I want them now.” 

Chairman stared at him for a moment before he slowly placed his controller aside he knew this would happen but now that it was he didn’t know what to say. 

“I...I guess I can start by introducing myself properly…” he murmured sucking a breath as he gazed up into familiar blue eyes.

“My name is Chairman Bane-Lightwood” he said ignoring the thump of two controllers falling to the ground and several pairs of eyes gazing at him intently, “I am your adopted son from the future” well that sounded like a bad sitcom.

“Your...your what?” Alec whispered his eyes widening as he gazed down at Chairman who avoided his glance shyly, “it’s kind of hard of to explain but I’ll try my best...a few years from now Magnus...well Chairman Meow to be exact will find me in a dumpster” he began.

The cat in question decided then to show himself he stretched as he waddled toward the boy, purring softly when he pet his fur “you two decide to keep me and take care of me...you gave me a different name of course but when I turned ten Magnus said I could pick my own name.”

“So you decided to name yourself after a cat?” Simon asked curiously, Chairman nodded his head as the cat curled up in his lap, “Chairman died before then so I changed my name in his honor” although his papa didn’t agree with it at first he understood why.  
The cat found him without him he wouldn’t have survived. “How do we know your telling the truth?” Clary asked cautiously.

Chairman stared at her for a moment before his gaze slowly turned toward Magnus, “you keep a brand of limited edition glitter in the back of your closet” he said before turning toward Alec, “you sleep with a dagger under your pillow at all times and when you were four you use to wear your mother’s shoes.”

“WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?” Alec exclaimed on instinct his pale cheeks turning rosy, as Jace fought back a smirk.

“Okay let’s say you are telling the truth why are you here now?” Simon asked “if you are from the future why are you in the past?”

Chairman sighed as his fingers paused in the cat’s fur his lips curled into a deep frown, “the mortal war wasn’t going as great as we all thought it would be…” he murmured as he stood scooping Meow up in his arms.

“When we thought we were succeeding Evil had the upper hand…” they never saw it coming when the slaughters began to happen, and bodies littered the streets no one had seen it coming.

“When we we’re close to losing everything you guys came up with a plan...well more exactly you” Chairman corrected as he pointed toward Simon, “the plan was simple go back into the past and make a better future.”

“How exactly are you supposed to make a better future?” Jace questioned curiously, Chairman nibbled his bottom lips his eyes wandering around the room deciding the decor of the apartment suddenly looked very interesting.

“Umm...that’s the thing…I don’t know…”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Alec asked “how can you not know you were in on the plan were you not?”

“Well...not exactly…” Chairman chuckled, “Originally the plan was that you would be sent into the past...but complications arose and I was sent in instead.”

“So you were a fill in? And no one thought to tell you what to do?”

“It was a in the moment thing alright! There wasn’t any time to tell me anything especially after-” Chairman paused unable to speak the words as a flash of lifeless eyes appeared in his mind, he hugged Meow close causing the cat to let out a soft mewl and squirm out of his arms.

“It couldn’t be helped…” the boy said “trust me if I had a say in this I would have sent you instead but it’s too late to dwell on things like that...I’m here now and that’s all that matters…”

The atmosphere was thick with tension while Chairman gazed down at his feet, for a moment no one moved or said anything the silence making the boy feel uneasy. Would they throw him out now? Would they tell the inquisitor and let her do what she wanted with him?

The thought sent a shiver of fear run through him...until he felt a hand pat him on the head. Chairman blinked lifting his head slightly in order to gaze at Alec who let out a small sigh, not knowing what to say Magnus let out a small snort before he rose from the couch and strolled toward them.

His arms wrapped around the boy pulling him into a warm hug, “you are terrible at comforting our child” the warlock said with a teasing smirk, “daddy shall make him feel better.”

“Why do you get to be daddy?” Alec asked “because I called dibs when he said his full name” Alec rolled his eyes turning his head slightly to hide a small smirk.

“Well...as much as this all seems interesting…” Clary murmured “didn’t we come here to tell Jace something?”

Alec and Simon stared at her for a moment before realization kicked in “oh yeah…” Alec murmured before turning toward his brother.

“The Seelie Queen has requested an audience with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alec's words: Remember that I die for you. Do not waste this sacrifice.
> 
> Yeah that's pretty much self explanatory....


End file.
